


To See The Stars

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Draco once built a place where Astoria could see the stars for miles. Scorpius thinks Albus needs to see them too.





	To See The Stars

Scorpius was hit with an idea and reached down to grab Albus’ hand immediately. With a slightly amused smile, Albus raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his hand, held by that of his boyfriend. He wasn’t used to calling him that – neither of them were used to it.

They eagerly awaited the day it became normal.

“I’m not mad about it, but why,  _ exactly,  _ are we holding hands?” Albus inquired.

Scorpius stood to his feet and tugged Albus up with him.

“I just had an idea, an idea that is  _ much, much  _ better than playing exploding snap.”

Albus balked and looked at him with a look of mock horror on his face. He didn’t mind exploding snap – he found it rather fun, even though it usually wasn’t the kind of thing seventeen year old boys passed their time playing. But he had to admit that he was intrigued. 

“Well, you’d better  _ share  _ that idea before I have to figure it out myself.”

With a grin, Scorpius, still holding Albus’ hand, pulled him out of his room and out into the corridor – Albus was staying over at the Malfoy’s for the weekend. As Scorpius led him past the drawing room, hoping not to be disturbed by his parents, his wishes were turned to dust by the sound of a soft “Scorpius, sweetheart.” 

He stopped and cringed as he and Albus wandered back over to stand in the doorway.

“Is everything all right mum?” 

Astoria, sitting on one of the couches with Draco beside her, smiled. “Where are you two running off to so suddenly? Is everything alright with  _ you,  _ sweetheart?”

Scorpius’ cheeks turned a pale pink and he started nodding. It was a  _ secret  _ so he couldn’t come right out and tell her straight away. Because then Albus would know and it would all just end up completely and utterly ruined and – “Yeah, everything’s  _ fine!  _ Totally ace,” he furrowed his eyebrows.  _ Ace?  _ “We’re not doing anything illegal.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Draco smirked, trying not to laugh at the look of pure embarrassment on his son’s face. He wrapped his arm around Astoria’s shoulders as the two of them looked over at their son and his boyfriend.

Scorpius hesitated. “So… can we go then?”

“Stay safe,” Astoria nodded at him, watching with a smile as Scorpius grinned and pulled Albus out of view again. She chuckled softly at the sound of footsteps on the floor outside –  _ running  _ away from the drawing room. 

As Scorpius kept leading Albus  _ up,  _ though, up more stairs than he even realised were in the Malfoy house to begin with, he was starting to wish that he was downstairs playing exploding snap again, and he was just about out of breath and about to ask Scorpius to stop for a second when Scorpius, as if hearing his thoughts, pulled him up onto the landing with the hand he was still holding. He pointed up to a ladder leading up to a door in the ceiling.

“Are you about to murder me, Scorpius Malfoy? By… throwing me off the roof?”

Scorpius snorted. “ _ Stop it,  _ you. Just trust me. You’re gonna love it.”

Much to Albus’ joy, Scorpius was the one who ascended the ladder first. He pushed the trap door open after unlocking it and then disappeared out of sight. Reluctantly, Albus followed, not at all sure what he was expecting when he emerged.

It certainly wasn’t what he actually saw.

Scorpius was sat up in a small attic like area, though instead of there being dingy boxes and a tiny window or some creepy monster hiding behind the boxes, there was a huge window. One large enough to see all the stars both above them and surrounding them in the sky over the mountains around the house. The moon was high up to his right and Albus nearly stumbled in surprise as he pulled himself up and into the attic to sit alongside Scorpius.

“What the  _ heck  _ is this?” He looked at Scorpius, a little shocked.

Grinning, Scorpius shrugged a shoulder. “ _ This  _ is a surprise. We were just down there playing that game and I remembered this place. I haven’t been up in a while. I used to love it up here. You can see for  _ miles  _ and it’s even prettier at night,” he admitted. “Dad had it done specially for mum when they moved in. But when she got pretty sick a few years ago they stopped coming up here. I used to come up on my own sometimes after that. And even though she’s better now, dad still doesn’t want to risk it because of the stairs.”

Albus scoffed. “Yeah, the stairs nearly bloody killed  _ me,  _ Scorp. We can’t all be super athletic Quidditch players like yourself.”

“Hey!” Scorpius laughed softly, only joking about taking offense – he knew Albus was joking. He loved coming and watching him play Quidditch and he’d told Albus on many an occasion. “You made it up here anyway. And it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

He was smiling as he reached over and grabbed Scorpius’ hand. “It’s worth it.” 

Slowly, he shuffled over so he was closer to Scorpius before leaning up against him. Scorpius rested his head against Albus’ as the two of them stared out at the stars in the night sky above them.

* * *

Down in the drawing room, Draco stared at the door before he looked back at Astoria. 

“Where  _ did  _ our son take Albus?”

Astoria let out a breathy laugh. “He definitely took him up to see the stars, Draco. He always used to love it when he was little and we took him up there, and when we told him some nights that ‘mummy and daddy are going to go and look at the stars for a minute’,” she explained. 

Realisation dawned on Draco. When Astoria had been too sick to go up there, he remembered Scorpius going up there on his own more than once. He’d always loved going up there to see the stars And his lips quirked up into a smile at the thought that now he had someone to go up there with him,  _ finally.  _ Finally, Scorpius no longer had to be alone.


End file.
